


Siblings, Once and Forever

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [1]
Category: Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hugs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: "Serius? Tutup termos? Kenapa tidak lempar cerminnya sekalian?""Sayang cerminnya."Thor: Ragnarok fix-it/extra scene, before Thanos's ship ruins everything





	Siblings, Once and Forever

Thor melirik ke cermin, sebuah sosok familier terpantul di permukaannya. Sambil menghela napas, ia mengambil benda yang tersebar di atas meja itu dan berbicara tanpa menengok ke arah sosok di belakangnya. 

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau menyusulku ke sana," katanya. "Seandainya kau benar-benar ada di sini, aku ingin memelukmu." Thor melemparkan barang yang diambilnya ke arah sosok adiknya yang masih berdiri diam dengan cengiran di wajah, menunggu benda itu melayang menembus wajah menyebalkan itu.

Tangan pucat terangkat dan menangkap benda itu, cengirannya berubah menjadi senyuman. Ia melempar benda metal itu ke atas, kemudian menangkapnya lagi. 

"Aku benar-benar di sini, kok," sahutnya sambil menyelipkan benda yang ditangkapnya tadi ke saku mantelnya -- entah akan digunakannya untuk apa. 

Thor menghembuskan napas yang terdengar seperti tawa tak percaya. "Serius? Kau berhasil kabur dari tempat penyimpanan itu? Harusnya aku menduganya."

Loki mengangkat bahu, "Siapa bilang? Tempat itu tidak ada portalnya, aku tidak bisa keluar menggunakan sihir kalau aku masuk ke sana."

"Lalu yang membakar tengkorak Surtur itu siapa? Ilusimu? Seingatku, ilusimu tidak bisa menyentuh benda fisik."

"Yah, anggaplah sihirku sudah naik tingkat. Lagipula aku 'kan pintar," balas Loki seraya menjentikkan jari untuk penekanan. 

Thor mengedip dan tertawa lagi, kali ini agak keras. "Lalu, apa-apaan dengan kata-katamu, 'pertolongan sudah datang'? Menurutku itu berlebihan."

Loki meletakkan tangan di dadanya dan memasang ekspresi sedih dan tersinggung. "Kau mengolok-olok monolog seorang penjahat? Kau seharusnya kubiarkan di tangan Surtur." Kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan wajahnya berubah menyebalkan seperti biasa. "Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu, beda gaya rambut beda selera, 'kan?"

Thor mendengus. "Mengolok-olok rambut kakakmu, ya? Berani sekali. Harusnya tadi kau kulempar pakai benda yang lebih besar."

Sebelum Loki sempat menjawab, Thor melangkah mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Kau takkan kubiarkan kabur lagi, saudaraku." 

Yang lebih muda mendengus, tetapi tidak menolak pelukan kakaknya. "Ya, ya, terserah. Seakan kau bisa menghentikanku kalau aku mau kabur. Tapi serius, kau melempar tutup termos padaku? Kenapa tidak lempar cerminnya sekalian?" 

Thor tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa adiknya ada dalam dekapannya dan seperti biasa, mencelanya dalam segala hal. Orangtuanya serta Asgard sudah lenyap, ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya ikut lenyap. 

"Sayang cerminnya," gumamnya asal. Mendengar dengusan Loki, ia menambahkan, "Sayang kau juga." Ia menyeringai diam-diam ketika mendengar Loki terbatuk.  
"Kenapa? Alergi dengan afeksi?" Godanya. Meskipun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, Thor yakin seratus persen Loki sedang merengut padanya. 

"Pantas saja Foster putus denganmu."

"... Jangan dibahas."

Mereka tetap berpelukan sambil berdiri selama beberapa saat, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain tanpa adanya adu teriak atau baku hantam. Thor meraih leher Loki dan menyentuhkan dahi mereka. 

"Ini manis sekali, sayangnya kalian harus kembali ke kokpit," suara Valkyrie membelah kesunyian. Ah. 

Loki, yang harus mempertahankan gengsinya, mendorong dirinya menjauh dari kakaknya dan meninggalkan dua yang lainnya, pura-pura mengambil sesuatu yang tidak ada. Valkyrie terkekeh, masih dari tempatnya di ambang pintu. "Tenang saja, Lackey, tidak akan kuberitahu pada siapa-siapa." Mendengar pernyataan wanita itu, keduanya melihat Loki menghembuskan napas, entah karena lega atau kesal (atau malu).

"Kecuali mungkin pada Heimdall," gumam Valkyrie. "Ayo, Raja dan Pangeran, akan kuantar ke kokpit! Warga butuh kata-kata motivator dari kalian."

Thor segera mengikuti Brunnhilde dengan langkah tegap, melirik adiknya yang berjalan agak membungkuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan. Thor tertawa dalam hati membayangkan analogi itu. 

Mereka bertiga menyusuri lorong dalam diam, kemudian Loki berbicara, "Sekarang saja aku bisa membayangkan Heimdall menatapku dengan ekspresi sok datarnya kalau kau memberitahunya." Mendengar itu, Thor dan Valkyrie sama-sama tertawa. 

Dan benar saja, setelah sesi motivator dari Thor dan pelajaran membela diri dari Loki (yang dikeplak di belakang kepala oleh Thor ketika pelajarannya mulai menjurus ke yang aneh-aneh), Dewa Penipu itu merinding ketika merasakan tatapan Heimdall dari ujung ruangan. Ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat, penjaga Bifrost itu berdiri bersampingan dengan Valkyrie dan Korg, tersenyum tipis. 

Augh. 

Harusnya tadi ia langsung menyingkirkan Valkyrie dari pesawat.

**Author's Note:**

> Keseeeelll kenapa di T:R gaada scene pelukannya kan Thor udah bilang mau peluk *humph* lagian belom juga ada scene brofluff udah maen datang aja Thanosnya, huuu.... //enough
> 
> Alright, hi everyonee! Ini fic pertamaku di AO3, di akun ini, di fandom ini, dan dengan pairing ini. Salam kenal semuanyaaa!!! Aslinya ini fic aku tulis pakai bahasa Inggris, tapi pas kucek grammarnya banyak salah ;w;
> 
> Aku nyelem di AO3 udah lama, tapi jarang banget liat fanfic MCU indonesia. So, i hope i can bring happiness to the Indonesian fans! I mean, no offense, but not everyone can understand English.
> 
> Setelah ini mungkin aku bakal banyak bikin fic yang berkisar di antara para Revengers, Avengers, ditambah Heimdall (i love this man, srsly).  
> Bisa kupastiin semuanya platonik dan aman, soalnya aku nulis cuma buat ngestok fluff, bukan nulis OTP. 
> 
> Anyway, aku mau tanya, adakah yang suka Loki & Peter Parker platonic relationship atau Loki & Stephen Strange rivalry? Kalau ada, mampir sini lah, kasih prompt atau cuma ngebacot bareng2 hehe. 
> 
> Ohya, aku juga sering gambar karakter MCU, tapi karena aku belum ngerti settingan AO3, belum bakal aku post di sini. Kalau ada yang mau liat, silahkan ke facebook page Aisha Yara atau akun facebook Zrhsz Bziz. 
> 
> Jangan lupa komen, kudo, and all of that stuff! Love you all!
> 
> Next fanfic preview: Cat Heimdall (this guy is kinda underappreciated ;w; and i want to change that. He is awesome =w=)


End file.
